Kindness
by Salome Sensei
Summary: Ono has held back as long as he can, and Chikage is surprisingly ready. Yaoilicious. Adults only. Chapter 8 is now ready for devouring, July 1.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: I adore Ono-Chikage, so this just had to happen in some form or other. I hope the reading of it pleases half as much as the writing of it!

Kindness

Chapter 1

Ono Yusuke looked out the small window in the swinging kitchen door at the sound of a loud crash. His first guess was that Chikage-san had dropped a stack of cake-laden plates or bumped into a table full of cake-laden plates or knocked over Tachibana-san as he was carrying an armful of cake-laden plates. The messy truth, as well as he could tell in viewing the aftermath, was a combination of all three. Chikage was on the floor, atop Tachibana, with overturned and broken dishes and bits of pastry along with spilled and broken teacups around them.

The two young female customers at whose feet they had landed were looking aghast at the display, both clutching and holding aloft for safety their plates full of the day's specialty, lemon tart with raspberries and crushed pistachios. The nuts were Eiji's idea and had made quite a hit with customers, despite Tachibana's vocal misgivings. At the moment, however, the ladies at the table under which the owner and his clingy underling sprawled were less than contented. As Ono watched, biting his lip, Tachibana rose quickly, brushing himself off, bowing, and apologizing profusely and professionally, promising there'd be no charge for their order and anything else they might like. This appeased the young women well, and it was clear Tachibana's charm had won the day. The rest of the customers returned to their treats with only a few gawks and whispers. Tachibana quickly rushed to reassure the patrons whose order was now all over the floor that they would quickly be served, despite the mishap. Their check, too, would be taken care of.

Chikage's excessive expressions of regret and dismay as he fumbled with whatever he could gather up on the floor with his hands were, by contrast, far less calming than Tachibana's. Ono's heart went out to the big lug, especially when Tachibana reached out and smacked him on the shoulder, telling him to get a broom and clean up the mess before he tossed him out for good. It wasn't that he would actually fire Chikage, or even that Chikage thought he'd actually be fired that moved Ono to bite his lip and sigh as Eiji demanded to know what was going on (while not stopping the whipping of the egg whites that were at a crucial stage for the meringue). The sweet and fiercely loyal Chikage wouldn't leave his "young master" even if commanded to do so. No, Ono's response was to the look on Chikage's face.

Chikage humbly bowed from his awkward position, rising as best he could and slipping in custard or mousse as he did so. And when he got to his knees and raised his face, glasses askew, Ono saw the slender trail of a glistening tear on his cheek and lips parted slightly in shame that were juicier than any ripe fruit. An image of pushing through the door and coming to kneel beside the sad beauty overtook Ono, as did the fantasy of pressing upon him a long and tender kiss, generous of warmth and tongue. That he refrained from doing so at that moment, he felt, should be credited in his favor should his good and evils be formally tallied at his death. That is, if yielding to temptation actually counted against one. It was all Ono could do, and do successfully, to stand where he was, eyes glued to the object of his increasingly unrestrainable lust and sympathy, and not go to him, not take him in his arms, not kiss that sweet mouth until the lost look left his face to be replaced by open longing, and not whisper a request that Chikage take him in his arms and carry him out of the shop to the nearest bedroom—or maybe just upstairs to fuck (beautifully and brazenly) on Eiji's no doubt unmade bed.

There had been more and more such moments over recent weeks for Ono. Whether it was these terrible little accidents that Chikage could never quite stop having or their opposites, moments when the naïve Adonis would sample a new recipe Ono was testing and his cheeks flush, mouth curve into a beatific child-like smile, and clutch at Ono and bow over and over, telling him he'd never had anything so delicious and was unworthy of its flavor. No matter that this scenario would repeat itself regularly; Ono knew sincerity when it came to him—for it rarely did—and Chikage was sincerity and earnestness personified.

The problem, for indeed Ono could not deny he felt a stirring in his loins and a pricking in his mind that boded ill, was that he was having a difficult time continuing to convince himself that taking Chikage to bed would be a bad ting. A part of his lust-addled brain still urged him to remember that Antique was a place that more and more felt like home, a place where baking was pleasure for the first time, a place he might not have to leave, if only he controlled his libido. But another part of him, growing even now like his cock in his white cotton pants, wanted Chikage, and knew Chikage felt the same, even if he was too insecure to act upon it.

Ono was not, so far as cock in trousers went, insecure. He was not insecure of what he'd do with said cock either, if he decided to act. Images assailed him, awake and asleep, at work and at home and at play—even when at play with other partners—of dropping to hands and knees, ass high, coquettishly looking over his shoulder while fisting his cock. "Fuck me, Chikage. Claim me, my beautiful stallion," he imagined himself begging. It was a full-fledged romance novel of lust by a roaring fire, Chikage's dark glasses reflecting in its glow, Ono gently removing them to gaze into those sumptuous pale eyes. "I will claim you, my Ono-san," Chikage would reply, ever the model of deference and politeness, even as he rammed his cock home and Ono tumbled blissfully over the edge, the fire crackling and the roar of the ocean in his ears.

Chikage rose at last with broken chinaware in his broad palms while Tachibana admonished him in a terse whisper to "Get a tray, stupid!" and Ono gladly held the door open for him to pass. He muttered gratitude with his cheeks still flushed and glasses still crooked. Ono could not help but stop him with gentle fingertips, pushing his glasses straight and dabbing his tears with a clean kitchen towel. Chikage stood, apparently spellbound, at Ono's touch, which both melted and roused the patissiere the more. "Oh Chikage-san," he sighed, "let me help you."

The two managed to toss the unsalvageable dishes into the bin while Ono took one unbroken saucer and put it in the sink. Then, he handed Chikage a tray and a wet cloth and sent him back out to finish the cleaning. Chikage bowed and thanked Ono and apologized, and Ono assured him all was well.

By his second trip, the poor man was nearly hyperventilating. He faced Tachibana's wrath, arms folded boss-like and glaring at him as he worked, clumsily but steadily. And Ono could bear no more. "Sit down," he commanded, and Chikage obeyed. Dear heaven, thought Ono, how the man obeyed. With Eiji scoffing and giggling in the background until Ono flicked him in the ass with a damp towel, he tidied the gentle giant up. He cleaned the pastry from his pants. He replaced his apron. And, saving the best for last, he removed his glasses and tenderly wiped his sweaty face. "There now," he cooed, dabbing and making a delectable fuss over the man. "All better."

Chikage murmured a humble "Thank you, Ono-san," and took the smaller man's hands in his own. "I do not deserve your kindness."

"Oh, but you do," Ono replied softly, touching his cheek. Eiji snorted. Both men turned to glare at him, bringing a light trill of laughter from Ono despite his best efforts. Chikage sighed with obvious longing at the sound. Ono knew he was done waiting. "After we close, allow me to take you for a drink and show you the kindness you truly do deserve?"

Chikage seemed unable to speak for a moment. "Ono-san," he breathed.

"Just say yes already, before you both make me sick," Eiji said with a groan.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: Let the PWP begin!

Kindness

Chapter 2

It had been some time since Ono had been to a small, quiet club or to this one in particular. No dancing on tables, no men stripping to the waist for other men to ogle and fondle, no loud music to bump and grind to, no fame for the notorious Ono Yusuke. Instead, Club Duku, named for the American Jazz great Duke Ellington, was a sweet, dark place of tinkling glasses and soft piano and saxophone music that shocked Chikage more than Lollipop ever could. The host who greeted the pair did not know Ono as more than an occasional patron, and Ono's black silk shirt and dress pants were positively low key.

"Ono-san looks different tonight," Chikage had said, awed, when he emerged from his apartment. Chikage had waited in his car without complaint after tidying up into his usual style suit back at Antique.

It wasn't easy to keep from inviting Chikage up to his place, but he was determined to do this right. Hence, no jeans, no leather, no devilishness…at least not much. As he slid into the seat beside Chikage and rolled down the window to enjoy the cool autumn night, Ono drawled, "I'll be happy to change into whatever you like, Chikage-san."

Chikage grinned behind his glasses and blushed. "You look nice," he said.

"So do you, my handsome escort."

Chikage chuckled and willingly drove where Ono directed. He did express open surprise when they headed away from the center of the gay district, where Ono spent so much of his free time, and down a little side street where the blue neon sign for "Club Duku" was lit up in small angular katakana.

Once seated in a small corner booth—both together on one side in little cushioned bench, Ono ordered the house specialty for them both, a "cosmopolitan martini" with vodka, cranberry juice, and lime—just one of many American drinks that the club served. Chikage was easily led by Ono's suave confidence, and did not even flinch when Ono moved even closer. Duku was a mixed club, so two men sitting cozily together or even embracing was as common a sight as a heterosexual couple.

The two were quiet as they awaited their cocktails. Chikage looked around in his shy, nervous way, glimpsing a few couples dancing and others tucked away in what seemed an inordinate number of corner booths. He even noticed the light laughter of two women holding hands across their table, and for a moment he could swear it was those two reporters who had once covered Antique for their television show.

Ono cleared his throat and recaptured Chikage's attention, then took his hand warmly across the cushion between them and squeezed it. Still, neither spoke, though Ono carefully used his free hand to remove Chikage's glasses and sighed with pleasure at the sight. Chikage blinked but did not separate their hands or replace his glasses. The arrival of the drinks was welcome, though Ono did not release Chikage's hand even when the server placed their shaker and glasses, complete with green olives on little plastic skewers. Ono asked that the drinks be poured for them, and his ingratiating smile won the slender, spiky-haired server instantly.

Once they were alone again, Ono held his glass aloft and nodded for Chikage to do the same. He then deftly looped his arm in Chikage's that they might sip from each other's glasses. Chikage opened his mouth to protest that he would spill, but Ono shushed him softly and brought the lip of the thin-rimmed martini glass to his lips. Chikage echoed the gesture and each man tipped and sipped the sharp, sweet cocktail with pleasure and without incident.

"Good?" Ono asked.

"Strong," Chikage said with a little shiver.

Ono grinned with pleasure at the innocent directness of Chikage, and they repeated the shared sip successfully again before untwining their arms and setting down the glasses by their slender stems. "How lovely," Ono enthused, squeezing Chikage's hand once again and basking in the pleasure of the man's gaze upon him. Soon, even that was not enough, and he raised their joined hands and slipped beneath, putting Chikage's arm around him. He nestled into the crook of Chikage's arms and enjoyed the little sigh he received for his boldness.

The vodka warmed and encouraged Ono further. No game-playing now, just honest pursuit. "Chikage, we're more than just co-workers, aren't we." There was no question in the words.

"We…we are," answered Chikage.

"More than friends."

"We danced…in the rain," murmured Chikage.

"Yes, we did. And you almost kissed me that night."

"Almost," echoed Chikage, with little hint as to his feelings.

"I have longed for that 'almost' kiss from that day to this," Ono said, cuddling more fully into Chikage's still-loose embrace.

Chikage swallowed but could not seem to speak.

"Do you think of kissing me, Chikage-san?"

"I try not to, Ono-san."

The words went straight to Ono's heart. How patient, how humble Chikage was. He turned in his arms to face up from his lap and reached to touch his face. Chikage, eyes moist and beautiful in the dim light of the club, looked down. "Will you offer that kiss once more?" he purred.

"O-Ono-san, I…" he stammered, as Ono lifted up to present his mouth, lips slightly parted. Chikage looked furtively around them and swigged his cocktail hastily. The gesture made Ono smile, and he let his eyelids drift closed as Chikage turned to look down at him once more. The expectation was exquisite.

When at last he felt the pressure of Chikage's mouth upon his, he could not suppress a moan. Such softness, tenderness, everything he knew it would be. A lightness of touch that spoke his hesitance, innocence, and longing. It was a perfect moment. And then, suddenly, it was much, much more.

Chikage reached a hand around to wrap into Ono's hair and pull him in, forcing his lips apart and filling his mouth with a deep-tongued kiss that took his breath away. He had but a moment to remember that Chikage had bedded Sakurako-san to produce Deko-chan before he was taken under by Chikage's passion and skill.

When at last the two came up for air, it was Ono who was reduced to whimpers while Chikage had no trouble finding words. His voice was low and confident: "I want to kiss more of you than I can here. I want to take you to my apartment…now." Then, being Chikage, he added, "If it would not be taking advantage of you, that is."

Ono dropped cash on the table for the drinks and was dragging Chikage out to the car faster than Eiji's first soufflé fell.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: Forgive my long absence from this story. Rereading the first two chapters, I feel terrible for not letting Ono and Chikage get it on before now. This chapter will get them to Chikage's apartment, and the next will offer the nookie, I promise!

Kindness

Chapter 3

The car ride to Chikage's apartment was unexpected in several ways. First, Ono was not drunk, nor was Chikage. Ono thought this would be a necessity -- or at least an aid -- in easing the big hunk of shyness beside him in getting comfortable with the idea of taking the major step and the major risk of becoming lovers instead of just friendly and mutually attracted co-workers. But it hadn't even taken a full shaker of martinis to get the two stumbling out of the club and headed to Chikage-san's apartment.

That was the second unexpected element: they were heading to Chikage's place, not Ono's. He knew his apartment from end to end, from a refrigerator stocked with fresh fruit and other tasty treats to costly and fragrant soaps and oils in the shower to a closet full of soft, thick robes to a bedside drawer full of a wide variety of condoms and lubricants. Chikage's place, he imagined, would be neat and tidy but lacking in many of what he might term his tools of trade. He sighed as he looked out at the stars through the windshield and leaned against Chikage's arm. Never mind. He had a good-luck condom in his pocket and Chikage beside him. What else could he need?

Chikage beside him. Yes, that was the third most deliciously unexpected ingredient to this evening. So quickly, so eagerly, Chikage had yielded. And not just yielded but took control. He shivered as he thought about that hand in his hair, that mouth upon his, that hand pulling him along and nearly demanding they go to his apartment—with Ono-san's permission, of course! He turned to look up at Chikage, who lifted his arm so Ono could tuck himself beneath it as he had in the club. He did not look down but drove confidently homeward, and Ono felt like a prized possession – and adored it.

So much delightful strangeness was afoot this magical night. He had always imagined himself bottoming to Chikage, perhaps just because of their size. But in his mind he'd always been the one in control. He'd be the one encouraging the big lug, coyly coaxing him, posing for him, sucking his hardening cock on his knees then slipping a condom on him and coquettishly offering him some cherry-scented lube. Such images, however, were quickly dissolving, to be replaced by something more unknown, making him tingle and wriggle beneath Chikage's strong arm.

Some of those tingles came from Chikage's business-like demeanor once they'd gotten back to the car. After one delectable kiss against the car door, his date's eyes masked by those dark glasses, he'd been invited inside as Chikage strode around to the driver's side. Once both were in the car, Chikage had actually refused a second embrace. "Ono-san," he had said quietly but firmly, "Please allow me to take you to a more…worthy location." He should have guessed car sex would not be Chikage's preference, despite the obvious arousal and attraction between them.

And so Ono's bearings were entirely lost, happily askew as Chikage drove on, wearing a small smile Ono was sure he had never seen on the man before.

"What are you thinking, Chikage-san?" he asked in a purr. Though Ono longed to hear the man speak his desires, a small part of him recognized almost immediately his own need to regain just a touch of the upper hand.

He was rewarded immediately, as Chikage's smile widened into the more familiar sort, complete with blush. But he did not hesitate to reply. "I am wondering how you will feel in my arms," he said, then softly added, "undressed."

"Undressed," Ono echoed, nuzzling against Chikage's chest. "Will we both be undressed, Chikage-san?" he asked, voice breathy, batting his lashes, unable to restrain his devilish charm.

Chikage swallowed, visibly, and Ono grinned. Oh, this was good.

"I do not desire to make love to you with clothes on, Ono-san," Chikage replied, voice calm and even.

Ono's mouth dropped open. _Make love_. Did anyone talk that way anymore? Only Chikage. And as Chikage said the words and he repeated them in his mind, so he wanted to be talked to that way, to be made love to. "Chikage-san," Ono sighed. "You take my breath away."

Chikage blushed anew. He was silent, focused as he pulled the car into an open space in front of his apartment and shifted into park. He turned to Ono, still leaning into him, as he shut off the car and held up the keys. "Shall we go in?" he said quietly.

Ono nodded like a fool and struggled to sit up fully before fumbling with the door handle. He felt made of equal parts horny teenager and squirming virgin.

On his side, Chikage was having trouble opening his door as well. When at last it gave way, he stumbled out and barely avoided a collision with the pavement. He whined softly in dismay as a smiling Ono took his arm.


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note: Writing Chapter 3 made me need to write Chapter 4! How about a lovely tease as the boys make their way into deeper waters?

Kindness

Chapter 4

Ono watched as Chikage fit key into lock without grace but also without incident. He felt Chikage debate whether or not to release his hand before pushing the door open, but Ono did not loosen his grip. It was so good to have his hand held this way, full of promise and a kind of warmth he rarely allowed himself to share. But Chikage was not just anyone, and he had never felt his heart more safe than at this strange, beautiful moment of anticipation. Whatever happened when the man finally got the door open and welcomed him into his little third-floor home, he knew it would be right, and end right. Unlike their long-ago encounter, Ono was certain this time, certain he could somehow keep both Antique and Chikage, love for his career and perhaps not love but assuredly more than friendship with this unique, gentle man.

At last the door swung open and Chikage walked Ono tenderly in after him. "Welcome, Ono-san," he said, voice little more than a whisper as he at last relinquished Ono's hand and stepped out of his shoes. Ono removed his own as well and felt Chikage's eyes upon him.

Much of what Ono expected to see was here, but he was still somehow surprised by it. The classic, unadorned taste. Airy and simple. Everything neatly in its place. Lovely in its way as Chikage was lovely in his. "Thank you, Chikage-san," Ono replied, no hint of whimsy or mockery in his voice. Chikage was welcoming him into a first home of his own where perhaps only he and Tachibana had ever set foot. It was an honor to be invited here, and he relished the honor truly. "It's wonderful." He turned and smiled warmly into Chikage's flushed face, then reached up to remove his glasses with reverent care and placed them on the table in the entryway, adorned with a single wooden bowl.

Suddenly, the floor went out from under him as he was lifted into Chikage's strong arms and kissed deeply. Again, Ono felt the skill and passion of this otherwise shy and undemanding man and was awed and happily dizzied by it. He gave back as good as he got, and soon both men were offering not only kisses but soft, low moans of pleasure.

"I thought of showing you around," Chikage said when he at last broke the kiss, Ono still held like a child or a bride in his arms. "But then…"

Ono smiled and reached around Chikage's neck, nuzzling close. The man had superb instincts. The tour could wait. "Take me to bed, Chikage-san," he purred.

Chikage nodded and softly and confidently strode from dark entryway past kitchen and dining area, down little hallway with bathroom on the left to reach his bedroom on the right. By the light of the moon, Ono took in the sight of a beautiful, traditional room: double futon on a wooden frame, thick white coverlet, low bedside table with pale paper-shade lamp, folding screen painted with cranes, perhaps a closet behind it. Ono sighed with pleasure.

"I fell out of bed often when I was young," Chikage said, voice soft in Ono's ear. "I got used to sleeping on a futon." He shrugged. His voice held the hint of embarrassment, of apology.

"Make love to me on your futon, Chikage-san," murmured Ono, "in your beautiful room." As he spoke, he wondered if perhaps this was all a dream. Surely he could not be in Chikage's arms, swept away into deep, drugging kisses into a beautiful bedchamber out of the past, fulfilling a fantasy he did not even know he possessed until he was here, dreaming it.

"I will, Ono-san," replied Chikage, voice rough with feeling that made Ono shudder as he was lowered, with tender care, onto the bedding. He stood again and removed his jacket and tie, neatly draping them over the screen. He paused then, looking down at Ono on the bed, and there was something in his gray-eyed gaze that caused Ono to freeze. He longed to shift into a more familiar pose, a sprawling, sexy, devilish pose to thrill Chikage in every nerve and fiber. But he could not. He simply lay where he was placed, pinned by Chikage's gaze.

"You are not drunk now, Ono-san," Chikage said.

"No," Ono whispered.

"And you want me to kiss you." It was question and answer.

"Yes." Ono's eyelids fluttered closed.

Chikage bent and kissed Ono, and Ono felt what he had longed for that day in the past, after they had danced in the rain, when he was playful and enjoying the seduction. But it was different now. Chikage had seduced him…or perhaps this wasn't about seduction at all. Chikage parted their lips and brought his fingers to Ono's top shirt button. "I want to undress you," Chikage stated, quietly and clearly.

"Please," came the reply.


	5. Chapter 5

26 June 2011

Author's Note: How could I have left this story so incomplete, on such a teasing note? I reread the four little chapters and loved what I wrote! The answer is that I finished Chapter 4 on Friday, March 26, 2010 - and had surgery the following Monday! Then I went on to other things and…forgot it. Shame on me! Thanks to a review yesterday from _BerriesAndCream_, I'm back to finish what I began with the deliciously juicy Ono-Chikage! Two new chapters, coming right up!

**Kindness**

Chapter 5

How was it that a man so given to clumsiness was so tender, so nimble, so skilled as he carefully unfastened each of the little buttons down Ono's black dress shirt? The room was still and silent, the moon pooling in from between slats of wooden blinds over the bed and casting a loving glow over Chikage's familiar, pale features. Propped on an elbow as he lay back on the thick comforter that smelled of lavender and a small pile of neatly arranged pillows, Ono held his breath as Chikage sighed softly as he revealed what lay beneath each inch of clothing, then, when the final button was undone, gently but firmly caressed Ono's shoulders as he pushed the fabric back and down.

"My sleeves," Ono whispered, knowing the cuffs too would need unbuttoning. He blushed a little as he spoke, fearing he would ruin the mood. So quickly he had gone from the gay of demonic charm to putty in Chikage-san's surprisingly talented hands. But, to his amazement, Chikage merely looked into Ono's eyes deeply and shook his head as he smoothed the sleeves down and behind him as his body came up and over Ono's. Ono swallowed hard. Chikage smiled, and Ono was smitten anew. How rare was the man's smile; how it melted Ono's heart!

"Ono-san does not need his hands," Chikage informed him, voice low and calm. "I will be Ono-san's hands." He finished moving the shirt down until it was inside-out, binding Ono's hands easily, then lay him back on his arms. "Are you uncomfortable?" he then asked, a hint of his usual insecurity creeping in.

Ono shook his head and licked his lips. He was entirely in the bigger man's grasp, both physically and emotionally. He gasped and his eyes drifted shut as Chikage's mouth came to rest on his bare shoulder and kissed it reverently. "Oh, Chikage-san," murmured the smitten chef, wriggling with pleasure on his bound arms. Again and again, Chikage placed warm, perfect kisses along his shoulder and up to his neck. They sent a giddy thrill through Ono, who moaned softly in response.

"Ono-san likes to be kissed," murmured Chikage into his lover's ear, as if he were ticking off a mental note. He hovered on hands and knees, bending to nuzzle the soft skin of Ono's throat, then moved lingeringly down to kiss his chest. It was smooth and smelled lightly of sweat. Oh, Ono-san was not like Sakurako-san, with the lovely slope of breasts he could gently squeeze and fondle. This was new, and yet familiar. Ono-san's male body was like his own, though his skin was so soft, softer even than Sakurako-san's. And Ono-san was letting him take control—wanting him to, while Sakurako-san was so rough with him, bouncing on his lap to reach her pleasure, leaving Chikage feeling so useful and so aroused yet so passive. He was not clumsy with Sakurako-san, nor would he be with Ono-san. But he knew he could take his time with Ono-san, give pleasure and receive pleasure in return. They could enjoy lovemaking, one man to another, different and yet the same. He bent to suck a little brown nipple and listened for Ono's response.

Ono arched into the touch, head tipping back as the wet warmth of Chikage's mouth took possession of his wildly sensitive nipples. He struggled within his sleeves, but not for release. It was just so good he couldn't stay still. "Chikage-san," he breathed, no longer feeling foolish at the formality between them. It was so much a part of the pleasure. His cock strained in his trousers. He wondered if Chikage was as hard as he.

Chikage slid to the nipple's twin and fed. Would Ono-san like to be sucked harder? Bitten? He used the courage that Ono's response gave him to be bold, grazing his teeth as he rolled the nipple with his tongue.

Ono groaned and his hips bucked. He longed to be free of his pants, to feel Chikage's cock against his own and then inside him. The familiarity of impatience was a nuisance. Chikage was no one-night-stand, no quick alley-fuck. He told himself to relax, to enjoy every moment of this gift.

Chikage rose and looked down at the beauty of Ono-san. "You are giving yourself to me," he said, once more using that voice that so plainly described what it saw, what it felt. There was a touch of awe in the tone and the sparkling eyes. Then the smile came again and Ono was lost.

"Please, take me, Chike-san," Ono whimpered glorying in the perfect, sweet seduction. Had he ever wanted a man more?

Chikage lowered his body over Ono's, neatly pressing his legs apart and fitting himself over the prone body without crushing it, leaning on his elbows and bringing their lips together. The kiss was long and deep. He searched Ono's mouth to wring every ounce of pleasure he could bring. His tongue danced with Ono's, explored and plunged. When the erection in his slacks urged him on, he began to grind, hardness meeting hardness through their garments.

Ono kissed with all the fervor in his overheated mind and body. He humped up to meet Chikage's movements, but just as soon as they reached a rhythm, Chikage broke off the kiss and raised up again.

Chikage sat up, panting, flushed with desire. He saw in Ono's gaze that his partner was no less roused than he. It was good, so good to bring happiness this way, this special kind of joy. Did Ono-san know how kissing him was much like eating his perfect pastries? No, it was even better. He moved to sit beside the slender body of his lover and brought his hands to Ono-san's belt. That brought another moan and he grinned to himself. Ono-san was not as patient in lovemaking as he was in baking. He would tell him so later, perhaps, if their relationship permitted it after the lovemaking. He bit his lip and swallowed hard to keep tears from his eyes. He must not think about the future, about the possibility that this would be a one-time lovemaking. What would be would be, and he would handle this like a man, as he had with Sakurako-san. Though this was even more wonderful. He was not in love with Sakurako-san.

Ono watched Chikage's big hands unfasten his belt, unbutton his trousers, slide down the zip. _Oh yes_, he thought_, free me, touch me, fuck me_. He didn't dare speak the words, fearing to frighten Chikage-san—even this confident, assertive Chikage-san—with crassness and demands. Instead, he left his lips parted and groaned, long and low.

Chikage heard the plea in that groan and was merciful. He slipped Ono's pants and silk boxers off of him in one sweeping gesture, removing them entirely and basking in the beauty of the naked body now exposed to his eyes…and his desires. "You are very beautiful," he pronounced.

How many men had called him beautiful before this? Ono couldn't possibly count. A few had flattered him pleasantly, most had simply registered a note of flattery that would get them fucked. But this wasn't flattery, nor was it even a fuck. "Chikage-san," he hissed, cock jumping and offering a glistening tribute of pre-come.

Chikage touched a fingertip to the slick cockhead and brought the clear fluid droplet to his lips. "I have never tasted a man before, Ono-san," he informed. He sucked his finger gently. "I like it," he added.

Ono practically swooned at the words and the sight. This was all so entirely new to Chikage, and, magically, it became so to Ono as well. Gone was the bravado, exposed was the vulnerable man full of longing beneath. "I'm so glad," he replied, voice the barest whisper.


	6. Chapter 6

26 June 2011

Note: As promised, next chapter, right now! Prepare for oral encounter of the Chikage-Ono kind. And more to follow soon!

**Kindness**

Chapter 6

Chikage moved again, this time between Ono's legs, pressing them apart with tender hands. He kneaded and stroked his way up the hairless thighs, surprised to find them so very smooth.

As if he'd read Chikage's mind, Ono smiled a little and said, "I wax."

Chikage nodded in passing and kept rubbing, moving up to the sensitive groin and watching Ono's face. Soon the eyes drifted closed again and he took the opportunity to bend forward and kiss each inner thigh, inhaling the scent of Ono-san deeply.

Ono's cock was throbbing with need, longing for the kiss his thighs were receiving. _Soon_, he told it silently, _soon_. If Chikage was a devoted and unexpectedly skillful lover, he was surely no tease. There was only one place to go from the inner thighs…

Chikage licked generously on his way up until he met the base of cock and balls that Ono seemed so desperately to want him to touch. He nuzzled beneath and kissed the absurdly smooth testicles, another part of Ono-san that was obviously waxed. He drew his tongue up and over them, around and between. Ono's moans urged him on. He sucked gently on one then the other, and followed this with his hand, weighing the little orbs in his palm. They were so neat and round and small, not like Chikage's which were larger and looser in their lightly haired sac. His mouth, freed from the attention to Ono's balls, drifted up the length of Ono's shaft. It was long and straight, not enormous, but then neither was his. A bit more slender perhaps than Chikage's, a bit less veined. How strange it was to be thinking about the shape and size of genitals, to be comparing himself to Ono-san. But it was delightful, too. Like to like, man to man, lover to lover. He bit his tongue from telling Ono-san again that he was beautiful. He mustn't ruin the moment with awkwardness or too much gushing praise. It must be perfect for perfect Ono-san. He flicked his tongue across the head and tasted the clear pre-come again, still pressing the balls gently, then wrapped his mouth around the head and sucked.

Ono arched again, feeling every sweet touch of Chikage's firm hand and warm mouth. Could any blowjob be more delightful? He was taken aback once again as he went to thread his fingers through Chikage's thick hair, still neatly in place. He longed to ruffle it, to muss it, to push down and down and feel his cock slip exquisitely down Chikage's throat. But his arms were still bound, and he writhed blissfully at his delicious predicament as he waited for what would come next.

Exploring the wonders of this new man-and-man lovemaking came with astonishing ease to Chikage as he removed his hand from Ono's balls and gripped his shaft to tug down on his foreskin that he might better suck the full wet head. Was it so right because he was actually gay, or was it all Ono-san? Did it matter? He moved down and down, his tongue swirling and tasting, his lips sliding down as he labored to relax and not gag or hurt Ono accidentally with his teeth.

"That's so good, so good," Ono muttered dizzily, struggling to open his eyes so he didn't miss a moment of this precious spectacle. Chikage was taking him in, sucking him down as if he'd been doing it for years. His mouth wrapped elegantly, he didn't gag. And yet this must be his first time. Ono's mouth watered with the desire for reciprocation, to have Chikage in the very position he was in, but that was for later. For now there was nothing to do but bask in the glory of Chikage-san's devoted ministrations.

Chikage wanted to speak, to ask Ono if he was doing it right, if he should do something more, less, differently. But Ono's cock was so very hard, and it was so good to be making him hard, keeping him that way. His lips met his fingers where they held the shaft, and he wondered if he could take even more in. He adjusted so only his first finger and thumb ringed the base, and sucked down further. He gagged and flushed at the sensation.

"It's ok," Ono whispered, so quickly that Chikage hardly had time to feel embarrassed. He tried again, gagged again but less, relaxed in a sigh, and moved forward once more. He had reached his limit. He eased two fingers and thumb around the shaft and stroked as his mouth met his fingers again and again. Was this good? Was it enough? He wanted to please Ono-san so badly!

Ono began to pant as Chikage built up his rhythm. Slow then faster, as deep as the generous lug could take it, matched by a little squeezing tug with his capable fingers. The sensation was superb and then better than superb. Ono wrapped his legs around Chikage's hips then felt panic rise. Could it be? In just these few moments, Ono Yusuke, the unmatched and irreverent gay of demonic charm, seducer of innumerable men, receiver of a thousand blowjobs, was about to come!

Chikage felt Ono's cock pulse, the head swell. He gagged again but ignored it this time. He could hold his breath as long as needed if Ono-san was going to climax. The full thrill of knowing he was going to bring Ono off made him determined and bold. He grasped the shaft more firmly, jerked it faster, and sucked for all he was worth. _Come for me, Ono-san_, he urged in his mind; _let me do this for you_.

In the ensuing moments—both brief and yet stretching forever—the soft sounds of Chikage's sucking and Ono's moans filled the air. Soon, Ono twitched, gasped, felt the accidental grazing of Chikage's teeth on the upstroke, and he was lost. The room spun as he shattered. So hard, so fast did it hit him that he practically swooned. He was spasming and shaking, spewing into Chikage's mouth without knowing whether the man would release him or take it, swallow or choke. He came and came, straining within his sleeves, legs clinging hard to Chikage's waist, howling out his ecstasy.

Chikage clung and swallowed, rode Ono's orgasm with him. He had never felt so powerful a release, never tasted so rich a nectar. And suddenly, his ears beheld the sweetest sound they'd ever heard: Ono-san was crying out his name.


	7. Chapter 7

Author's Note: On a roll. Chikage-Ono does that to me. I actually make up a little backstory here, a touch of hurt/comfort deliciousness for this titillating twosome. Thanks to Kiramaru7, Meicdon13, and ronneygirl for the reviews and encouragement! Antique Bakery may be a tiny fandom, but it's full of sweet, tasty goodness!

**Kindness**

Chapter 7

If anyone could manage to rise from successfully downing his first load of ejaculate with a blush of shy embarrassment on his face and the sweetest smile the world had ever seen, it was Chikage Kobayakawa. Ono nearly blushed himself at the sight. Instead, still panting, he awkwardly rolled to his side and pushed himself to a sitting position. "Please, Chikage-san, release my hands?" He needed to get Chikage naked—now.

Chikage mumbled incoherent sounds of embarrassment and apology, misunderstanding Ono's plea. He hoped he hadn't hurt Ono-san; he didn't mean him to be uncomfortable.

Ono smiled a lazy, beautiful post-climactic smile and reassured Chikage by throwing himself into the larger man's arms and kissing him with charmed passion. Chikage's words were swallowed and he surprised even himself by neatly pulling up Ono's sleeves a bit from around his back and unbuttoning the cuffs to free him from his impromptu bondage. The kiss did not end when Ono had his control back, however. Instead, he threw his arms around Chikage and deepened the embrace. When at last Ono released the wide, beautiful mouth, he murmured against his lips, "That was amazing, Chikage-san. You're amazing."

"Ono-san," Chikage murmured back in delighted disbelief. He could not get over the sight and sound of that climax, the way Ono had said his name, the fact that he'd made him climax at all. It was like a dream. Only it wasn't a dream.

"Now it's my turn to undress you," Ono cooed, regaining his bearings and his charm. But Chikage's response was not the enchantment Ono had anticipated. He didn't exactly flinch, but he turned away his beautiful light eyes and bit his lip. "What is it? Is something wrong?" His flirtatious demeanor turned instantly to concern: this wasn't just a playmate, it was sweet, sensitive Chikage, and he wouldn't make him uncomfortable for the world. Especially not now.

Chikage struggled to find courage that did not come easily. He knew they had not finished. He wanted to touch Ono and be touched by him. He wanted more, as much as Ono-san had to give. But he froze up at the thought of undressing, being naked before him. It was similar with Sakurako-san, though they had done it in a dark room, without a bright nearly full moon shining down upon them. And she had mostly just tugged at him and thrown herself upon him. Their intimacy wasn't about taking the time to learn one another's bodies; it wasn't about love. "I have…scars," he at last whispered.

Ono's lips parted, but he didn't know what to say. He'd had lovers who'd lived rough lives, fighters and gang members and even an American soldier. And, thanks to Jean-Baptiste, he had a few unwelcome marks on his own hide. He couldn't help but wonder now what kind of scars Chikage would have. Bumps and bruises he'd always seen on the big clumsy hunk, but actual scars? What had happened to him? But he yanked his mind back in line. Curiosity was not what Chikage-san needed right now. He brushed a finger across the pouting mouth. "You're a very handsome man, Chikage. No matter what scars you have, it won't make me less attracted to you." Chikage blushed harder and looked down, shaking his head minutely. Ono tipped his face up and kissed him again. "Give me the chance to prove what I say?" His voice was a caress.

Chikage gave the tiniest of shrugs and nods, and Ono realized yet again how precious was this moment, this gift of himself that Chikage was giving. He wished he had something of equal worth to give. Just being himself, Chikage had peeled away the layers of Ono's superficiality, his posturing and gameplaying. As Tachibana had reintroduced him to his love of baking and Eiji-kun had rejuvenated his faith in his ability to inspire others, so Chikage had brought him back to sincerity, to caring about someone else's needs more than his own. With gentleness and reverence, he brought his hands to the buttons of Chikage's shirt and began to unwrap the gift.

Button by button, he made his way down the shirt, uncovering the beauty beneath. He untucked the tails and ran his hands up the flat belly, let his fingertips smooth over pecs he hadn't known were so firm, brushed strong, broad shoulders until he'd at last slipped the shirt off. It was then he saw the first scar. A long, silvery slash down his left side, with the traces of stitch marks. He was torn as to whether to ignore it or attend to it. What would help Chikage the most? He opted for attention, caring, forgiving attention. He raised Chikage's arm a bit, finding the man sweetly passive under his ministrations. Lips met raised flesh, and he kissed his way down the scar, bit by bit. Chikage gasped but did not resist. "Beautiful," Ono whispered, and he meant it.

Chikage swallowed hard. "I was clumsy," he stammered.

Ono sat back and pulled Chikage's arm around him. "Tell me," he encouraged.

Chikage shrugged again, wishing he had his shirt on, his glasses on. But then he wouldn't be with Ono-san, in his own bed, flesh to flesh, making love. He made himself speak. "Young master…Tachibana-san…there was an accident." How to tell it? His heart raced. "I was driving him to work one morning. A car swerved and crashed into the passenger side. Tachibana hit his head on the windshield and was unconscious. I couldn't get him out through the driver's side, so I went around to him but couldn't open the door. I had to pull him through the broken window. I…was clumsy. I cut myself. I had to have stitches." His voice trailed off.

"I bet you got Tachibana out without a scratch, though, didn't you?"

Chikage nodded, but not with pride. "I threw my coat over him so he wouldn't be cut, too."

"You rescued him," Ono concluded. "My brave Chikage-san." He took his lover's face in his hands and planted kisses on cheeks and chin and mouth.

Chikage flushed up to his eyeballs. Ono-san was far, far too generous. He always interpreted things to make Chikage feel less foolish, to see himself differently than he ever had. Of course, he knew he'd been a klutz, was always so lumbering and awkward and stupid. But Ono-san liked him anyway, just as he was.

"Let's see what other stories we can uncover," Ono said, eyes flashing, as he unfastened Chikage's belt.


	8. Chapter 8

1 July 2011

**Kindness**

Chapter 8

With patience and skill, Ono soon had a completely naked Chikage to swoon over. Such a gorgeous body! And so very humble about it. "I knew you'd be delicious, Chikage-san, but I didn't know you'd be _this_ delicious!" He pressed his hands together and debated what to nibble on first. The stiffening cock was certainly the most obviously tempting, but he wanted to explore every inch of the man.

Chikage bit his lip. Ono-san was acting as if he didn't see the big dark oval on his calf, where he'd burned himself getting off the back of Tachibana-san's motorcycle as a teen, or the scar tissue below each knee from banging his shins into things. It was only because his head was so hard, said the young master, that he didn't have equal scarring on his forehead from bumping into low doorways. He felt his erection wilt and sighed sadly.

"What is it, my beautiful lover?" Ono said, coming to hands and knees, then straddling Chikage's waist and sitting down with a wriggle.

Chikage's sigh became a gasp and his cock responded immediately to the pressure of Ono's naked behind.

"Ah, nothing wrong then," Ono concluded with a wink. He bent to lick up Chikage's belly and chest until he was lying on top of him and grinding their cocks together. "Mmmm, nothing wrong at all."

Chikage couldn't hold back the moans, and his hands could not help but reach up to wrap around Ono's slim waist. "Ono-san," he groaned, his eyes closing tight as waves of pleasure rolled through him. Who would have known that men could feel so soft and so hard at the same time! But no, it wasn't men, it was Ono-san. Ono-san's legs brushing against his. Ono-san's belly pressed against his. Ono-san's cock rubbing his. He furrowed his brow, worried he might come just from this. It was so new, so arousing, so beyond his dearest expectations. "Ono-san," he murmured again, the name like a hypnotic chant.

"Yes, Chikage-san," Ono grunted back, increasing the friction between them with agile and eager hips. "It's good, isn't it?"

"So good," said Chikage through gritted teeth.

Ono grinned to himself and eased up a bit. He knew the sound of a man fighting premature ejaculation when he heard it. He reached up with one hand to thread his fingers through Chikage's hair and leaned up on his other elbow to look down at that gorgeous face again. "Would you like to come in my mouth or my—inside me?" he concluded, shifting verbiage at the last second to avoid crassness. Crassness wouldn't do with sweet, gentle Chikage-san.

Chikage's mouth opened but no words came out. A blush flitted across his high cheekbones and Ono was delighted anew with his lover. He bent and kissed the parted lips warmly, moving his hips just a little. Such a hot, hard shaft against his.

"Please, Ono-san," Chikage begged, fearing his arousal and his embarrassment together would make him burst before he'd consummated his first act of lovemaking with a man.

Whatever Chikage was begging for, thought Ono, he could have it. He sat up and wriggled again, watching their cocks bob between them, relishing as the look of tense pleasure crossed those precious features. "Easy now," he purred, reaching across the floor for his slacks while not yielding his perch atop Chikage's lap. He dragged it by the cuff onto the futon and dug in the back pocket for his "lucky" condom and the individual packet of lube. He laid them on Chikage's stomach.

Chikage opened his eyes again with a gasp. His cock was stiff and leaking as Ono's hand wrapped around it and his own and stroked them together. An incredible sensation, one he'd never imagined the many times he'd fantasized about making this moment come true. At the Bakery, watching Ono knead pastry dough with masterful hands. In his bed alone, bringing himself off in his fist. Running errands in his car for the young master. Anywhere and everywhere, and he was lucky he hadn't had far greater accidents and clumsy catastrophes when his mind was so full of Ono-san all the time. But now? Now it was real. And so much better than he'd ever dreamed.

Ono drank in the look of adoration in Chikage's glazed eyes. He knew he had the same look on his own face and he hoped Chikage knew how special this was for him. But now was not the time for words. He released his cock and gripped Chikage's firmly as he tore open the condom packet with his teeth. Slipping back the foreskin with practiced care, he rolled the latex down and down, working to make the experience as sensual as practicing safer sex could be.

Chikage observed Ono's handiwork in silence, feeling both the wonders of anticipation and of the erotic touch of the man he adored. He hadn't used a condom with Sakurako-san; she, as he later found out, wanted a child. This was different…in so many ways. Ono raised his hips high and rubbed lubricant between his legs. "May I?" Chikage asked, voice hushed and husky.

Ono blinked. He was taken aback by the offer, the request. He'd had lovers who enjoyed working him open, but they were experienced, comfortable with anal sex in ways Chikage most certainly wasn't. "If you like," he answered in a voice as quiet as Chikage's. He took Chikage's hand and squeezed lube onto his first two fingers, then brought it between his legs.

Chikage let himself be guided, reaching up to rub back and forth across the tiny hole. This wasn't like a woman, but it was an equally sensitive place, and he wanted Ono to experience all the pleasure he could give. He stroked gently and pressed the tip of his finger inside.

Ono shuddered, holding himself still and hovering over Chikage's body. As Chikage carefully massaged and maneuvered his finger inside, Ono fell forward onto his hands. It would be dishonest to say it felt like the first time, but it most certainly felt new. "Now two," he urged.

Chikage watched every expression on Ono's changing face, heard the rasp of his fingers clutching the blanket, smelled the blend of light sweat and hair gel, felt the tight hole squeeze around first one finger then two. He slowly pumped them in and out, and Ono began to pant.

Time seemed to stand still as Chikage fucked Ono with reverent fingers. Ono rode them and Chikage met and matched his movements, feeling the tightness and heat that his cock would soon explore. He curled a finger just a bit—for he had read up on gay sex in some of the magazines Ono-san had left in the kitchen from time to time. If you reached far and high there was a place…a little spot…just there…

Ono moaned loudly and tossed back his head as Chikage-san, with what was obviously deliberate skill, found his prostate and worked it like a pro. "Damn yes oh yes," he stammered, riding those fingers and feeling his cock swell and bounce.

Chikage gave a wide smile. He was proud, definitely doing it right, making Ono happy. His cock throbbed, ached with desire. He decided now was the time to take control, really take it. His breathing was heavy as he announced, "I'm going to fuck you now, Ono-san."


End file.
